worst idea ever
by MyVintageLove
Summary: LBD. "It's Sunday, which means I have a video to record for tomorrow."


Mindless fluff leading to the beginning of episode 99 because William's look of sheer panic at the beginning of the video might be my favourite thing ever.  
It's my first ever LBD fanfic so I hope it isn't that crappy. Sorry if it is.

* * *

It was almost impressive – and, to be honest, slightly horrifying – how little time it took Mrs Bennet to turn Lizzie's old bedroom to its original state once she had learnt about her daughter's new relationship status. When he had come back the following day, the aquariums had vanished and Lizzie's books were back on their shelves. It was actually surreal, finally seeing the room with his own eyes after hours of watching her videos. More surreal was Mrs Bennet's lack of subtlety, worse than he remembered. "Oh, you'll stay for dinner with us, Mr Darcy!" "It's getting late, you can spend the night in Elizabeth's old room if you want." Needless to say Lydia had burst out laughing while he was blushing and stuttering.

It was also impressive, how quickly William got used to that small room with the purple walls. Probably because it felt homey in a way Netherfield never would, with her books and pictures and memories. It felt like her. He quite liked it.

Especially since he was allowed to lie in bed with her for hours, simply enjoying her presence. Time would catch up with them soon, he knew, but for the first time in year – for the first time ever – he allowed himself not to think about his work, about Gigi, his aunt, his friends. All his thoughts were only for Lizzie.

"It's Sunday."

Her voice was barely more than a lazy mumble, face pressed against his chest. He was amazed at how easily she always managed to cuddle him, on top of him instead of by his side. He enjoyed it, enjoyed the closeness, as if none of them could get over the fact they were now able to touch and hug and kiss and –

"Sunday indeed. Thank you for that input, Lizzie Bennet."

William chuckled lightly as she huffed in his chest, then kissed the top of her head. It was easy, teasing her and being teased. Everything seemed to be easy with her and the cheesy romantic watch-BBC-miniseries part of him dared thinking it was because they were meant to be. Not something he would tell her yet, though.

"It's Sunday", she said again, "which means I have a video to record for tomorrow."

He simply hummed, his finger brushing the skin of her arm.

"I have nothing to say."

"Yes, this week has been so uneventful."

He chuckled again with a jolt as she punched him in the ribs, which only resulted in a stronger laugh. "I never asked for the sarcasm, only the shy awkward hipster newsie."

"Sorry, no refund."

She rolled her eyes – he could actually feel her rolling her eyes! – and moved in order to face him, arms folded on his chest. He offered her a small smile and kissed the tip of her nose when she grinned back.

"As I was saying before someone interrupted me, I have nothing to say. Amazing sexcapades with my man-cake are not good vlog material."

He had the decency to blush. They then fell into a staring contest. They had done that a lot in the previous days, always with one of them (him) kissing the other at some point. It wasn't awkward, this staring, just the knowing silence between two persons at ease with each other.

"I could do it", he finally said.

She frowned, not exactly sure she wanted to understand the implication behind his words. "Do what?" William only replied with a shrug. "Shoot a video? For real?"

He was about to tell her it shouldn't be that complicated but she simply started laughing, punching his pride while she was at it. He tries not to look offended, and probably failed as she gave a little 'aw' before kissing him.

"You don't think I'm able to do it."

It wasn't a question. She answered nonetheless. "I don't think you'd be at ease..."

"I'm a CEO! I talk in front of people for a living, you know that." She failed to hide a smile at how seriously he took the issue. "And if I'm to believe you, it's either that or no video at all. Which option would your audience like better?"

She opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. "Did I just lose an argument against you? For the first time?" He grinned. "Who are you and what have you done with my William Darcy?"

He swiftly managed to turn them around in a mess of limbs, tickles, and kisses, as she was laughing breathlessly.

* * *

"Ready?"

Even if he was staring at the red dot in front of him, William could see her grinning in the corner of his eyes. The little minx! He tried not to let that disturb him and gulped painfully. He could do that. He, William Darcy, younger CEO of his generation and successful businessman, could manage a three minute long video. It wasn't that hard. Lizzie did it twice a week. Lots of people did it all the time. It wasn't hard, he could do it.

If only she stopped smiling like the Cheshire cat, it would make things easier. But he was in it for a treat, wasn't he? Oh boy. He kept staring at the camera, as if it were able to attack him at any moment. And glancing at Lizzie didn't help.

"So I just start talking?"

"Pretty much."

A single thought crossed his mind then.

_Worse idea ever._


End file.
